Fall Of Konoha
by Screamers
Summary: Naruto returns home to find tragedy. new chapter
1. The End

Fall of Konoha

The moon fell over Konoha as Naruto watched the lights of the village slowly go out as it set in for a long nights sleep. Smiling to himself, he chuckled lightly as he adjusted the bag on his shoulder, strolling through the forest he whistled to himself. His pocket jangling and jingling with the day's payoff. One hundred million yen in his pocket ready to be delivered to Hokage-sama at the time of Naruto's return. Naruto would only receive about 20 of his day's earnings, but it was still a good day's pay. The quiet village was empty at this time of the night, only ever so often would Naruto see a window or two lit up. The ramen shop was closed…. No real problem, he would simply boil himself some when he got him.

Keys rattling broke the silent night in Konoha as Naruto opened the door, stepping inside onto the small wooden platform form behind the doorway, he slipped his sandals off as he closed the door behind him. Unzipping his Chuunin vest and hanging it on the rack he finally stepped into the apartment and on to the lush soft carpet. Yawning lightly as he moved through the small living room, Naruto walked into the kitchen, tugging the chain of the light bulb, the room lit up. He moved to the counter, filling the pot resting in the sink with water.

_"Naruto"_

Naruto's eyes lifted slowly from the filling pan as he turned to look back to the kitchen doorway. His hands shaking suddenly as his body turned slowly as well, pressing himself against the counter as his eyes widened. Pupils dilating quickly as his fingers shook and cramped into fists.

Tears fell down her face slowly as his arm pressed tighter against the underside of her chin. Pressing the cold blade of his kunai to her jugular his cold sinister chuckle broke the still air as he smirked in satisfaction. Raising her hands slowly, fingers wrapped around his forearm as she lightly tugged, hoping to pull the bandaged and leather bound arm away.

_"Please… help me, Naruto-kun," _She whispered softly as the blade of the kunai lifted, lightly wiping the tear away from her cheek, a thin line of blood drooled from the kunai's touch.

"Yes Naruto-kun… come on, help her!" His eyes widened with a sickening laughed as the kunai drew back, with a quick stab and a stifled scream, blood jetted from her throat. The crimson life of his love splattered against Naruto's face as he released her, body falling lifelessly to the ground. She coughed and choked, bleeding and clawing her way towards Naruto as she died.

Naruto screamed as his shock paralysis broke, shoving his body from the counter, Naruto threw a sloppy and hasty punch at him. Tears filled and fell from Naruto's eyes quickly and heavily as he followed with a kick, just as sloppily and easy to dodge. Moving away with ease from Naruto's hasty attacks, the kunai, still wet with her blood was thrown, taking it's home deep in Naruto's chest.

Falling back against the counter, Naruto slipped slowly from his feet as he leaned back against the door of the cupboard. Blood slowly seeping and staining the thin black material of his uniform, his hand rose slowly, to pull from kunai from his chest. Screaming in pain suddenly, as his foot was placed on the ring at the end of the kunai, shoving it deeper into Naruto's body with the weight and leverage of his foot.

Couching and hacking suddenly as blood filled and poured from his mouth, Naruto's eyebrows furrowed as he growled lowly. His eyes flashing a brilliant red as the clawed fingers wrapped around the kunai were slowly crushed by the powerful foot. Tears rolling down his cheeks as Naruto stared up at him, he shook with true fear.

"W-why… why come back after all this time?"

"It's so simple… you should understand it perfectly, Uzumaki Naruto," He chuckled lightly as his foot forced down more weight. Though he smiled, he couldn't help but be a bit disappointed, it shouldn't have been this easy to take down the Konoha demon, the village's number one prospect. Chuunin level ninja, soon to be promoted to Jounin, leader of Genin team 14, master of the Kage Bushin. Uzumaki Naruto… "You see Naruto, I came back because I needed to kill you,"

"Why? Why was my death needed? You have everything you could want already," Naruto strained as he spoke, water slowly began to dampen his hair as the sink had began overflowing. Soaking his hair and back in moments. His other hand rose slowly, taking grip firmly on his foot, trying with all his strength to pull it away.

"Because, with your death, I become truly unstoppable. Itachi, Kisame, Kakashi, even your dear Tsunade-sama, they were powerless to stop me. Yet you, it seems every time we meet, you are able to beat or match my power. But no longer it seems… killing you with such ease, almost sad. At least the others put up a decent fight. Even Sasuke gave me a better battle for his body then you have,"

"But why… why Orochimaru? Why did you have to kill her? She was no threat? She had to reason to die!" With a sudden explosion of anger, Naruto's hand tightened its grip around Orochimaru ankle, shoving the taller, stronger man off of the kunai ring. Gasping with sudden relief Naruto ripped the kunai from his chest, letting it fall to the ground and lay beside her cold pale body.

Regaining his balance with ease, Orochimaru grinned through the face of Uchiha Sasuke. Brushing the short hair of the Uchiha away from his face, the blood red Sharingan stared through Naruto. Gripping the counter tightly with his blood soaked hand, Naruto panted and gasped in pain as he pulled himself up. The quick burning spirit and chakra of the Kyubii rose, burning and boiling the deep wound, healing the fatal injury as quickly as it's power would allow.

"She had to die, Naruto-kun… she was a threat. For she was carrying the child of the Kyubii…"

Roaring with anger, Naruto leapt at Orochimaru, the burning red chakra of the Kyubii rose around Naruto's fist. Sending his knuckles deep into the false face of Orochimaru, the elderly ninja fell back in pain and a crack of bone as his skin burned with the overflowing chakra. Scarring Sasuke's face with the seer power of the Kyubii, Naruto stood over the dead body of his lover, surrounded by the disembodied spirit of the demon fox.

"Finally, it seems I have gotten you fired up, Naruto-kun. To bad, it took the deaths of everyone you know and loved to get you to fight me. Tsunade, Jiraiya, Kakashi, and even your little friends, all died this night. Do you plan on avenging them?" Laughing quietly as his hand rose slowly to rub his jaw gently, Orochimaru stepped closer to Naruto was a wide grin. His left hand rose slowly, meeting his right wrist as he unsnapped the leather straps that bound his right arm.

"No, I plan on killing you… nothing can bring me satisfaction after all this…"

"Heh, good… come then, Naruto-kun. I was hoping to get a chance to try our Sasuke-kun's Chidori tonight," The small room filled with the chirping and crackling blue light of the Chidori, burning and shaking around the right hand of Orochimaru.

Raising his right hand, Naruto closed his eyes slowly, a rush of wind passing over him as the swirling typhoon of chakra formed within the palm of his hand. Clenching the ball tightly in his grip, Naruto's eyes snapped open as the deep red slits of the Kyubii appear.

Meer inches away from one another, both hands were thrust out at one another, meeting in the middle, fingertips touching fingertips, the full power of both Chidori and Rasengan met and collided with one another. Mixing and fighting against one another the two powers shook the very ground itself as the two stood their ground firmly. Pushing more and more power out of themselves as the very floor boards beneath them began to crack and shatter. The windows of the small apartment shattered from the pressure of the energy that was held within the small room. Glass and splintered wood fell around them as the both screamed with power, forcing every ounce of chakra from their bodies into the attacked upon one another.

Naruto fell with a heavy thud to the pile of glass and wood that covered the ground, the evening air came into the small apartment through the hole in the hall, caused by the destructive power of the two attacks. His eyes fell closed slowly as he lost consciousness, blood trickling from his lips slowly as there in his chest a large hole pulsed and bleed from his exposed organs.

Coughing lightly, Orochimaru stood over Naruto's fallen body. His own chest ripped open from side to side, he survived only because of the fact that Naruto had already been injured. The Kyubii caused his own host's downfall, giving up so much of it's power to heal Naruto. Drawing his hair back away from his face, Orochimaru smiled as blood drooled down his lips, his mangled torso dripping blood into the cavern of Naruto's chest.

"Just as I expected from you Naruto-kun… but now, it is over. I thank you though, without you, Sasuke-kun's body wouldn't have ever become so powerful. As his greatest rival, you became mine… one of us had to win, and the truly greater of the two has won," Chuckling quietly as he lifted his foot, he dropped it harshly on Naruto's chest, bringing the fallen boy back to consciousness. .

His back arching as he screamed out in pain, Naruto's body fell numb, his lungs being denied their full potential as Orochimaru slowly crushed them flat. His hands rose slowly, trying to get a firm grip on Orochimaru's foot. It was no use, there was no more strength left in his body… as his head fell to the side. Naruto's eyes filled with tears once more as the lifeless pale eyes of his love stared at himself as blood pooled around their bodies.

"H-…. H…." Naruto's lips quivered as he struggled to breath, on the brink of death, Orochimaru brought him closer and closer to death. His hand crawled along the ground slowly, fingers slipping beneath her cheek as he cradled her head lightly. "H-…"

"I am sorry, Naruto-kun, it is time to say goodbye," Pulling a kunai slowly from the pouch at his side, Orochimaru stepped off of Naruto's chest slowly, his foot dripping with the blood and vital fluids of the Kyubii. Lifting the kunai high above his head, it hung from his finger.

"Haruno… Sakura… I'm sorry…" Naruto's eyes closed slowly as he pressed his forehead to that of his dead lover's. Dangling off the edge of Orochimaru's finger. The kunai finally fell, driving through the heart of the Kyubii… Uzumaki Naruto was dead. Konoha was dead. And there in the village of the Hidden Leaf, the only one left alive, was Orochimaru himself…


	2. One Hour Earlier

Fall Of Konoha

One Hour Earlier…

Panting heavily as his torso hung limp, his arms were nearly useless to him as he used ever ounce of strength in his body to keep them up in a weak defense. Panting heavily as blood dripped slowly from his torn bottom lip. The pulsing veins in his eyes slowly shuddered and sunk away into his face as the bright white pupils began to fade.

Suddenly with a crack of shattering bone, and a whip of a hand, Neji fell to the ground. Chuckling quietly as he cracked his knuckles, Orochimaru looked over the scene of death and destruction. The once strong young Hyuuga prodigy lay on the ground, bleeding, beaten and dying. Turning his attention to the loud sobbing and crying in the back corner of the small dining hall, Orochimaru saw the two youngest of the Hyuuga clan.

Hanabi and Jubei hid away from Orochimaru's icy glare. Cradling the head of his dead mother in his lap, Jubei sobbed and shook as his tears fell atop the pale stone face of Hinata. Nursing her shattered forearm in her own lap, Hanabi's good arm was wrapped tightly around Jubei's shoulders. Whispering softly ever so often that everything would be fine, Granny Tsunade would help mommy, and Neji would protect them. Empty promises made to her small nephew, there was no hope.

"Tell me, Neji-kun… where? Where is the home of Naruto and his woman?" A saucer shattering beneath his foot as Orochimaru stepped over the body of Neji, his bandaged and leather bound arm fell to grip tightly around Neji's neck. Lifting the once powerful Hyuuga from the ground and heaving him into the air, Orochimaru's eyes shone like blood rubies. His fingers dug into the sides of Neji's throat slowly.

"I- I don't know, I haven't seen Naruto in months, I don't even know where in Konoha he lives," Neji's breathes were short and rapid as he wheezed and whispered out his words. His weak arms rising slowly to wrap around Orochimaru's in hopes of loosening the grip, hoping to gain a good breath of precious life.

"Then you are useless to me!" Roaring with anger, Orochimaru's grip tightened, crushing Neji's throat, blood was heaved from Neji's lips as his neck snapped. Dropping the Hyuuga to the ground, Orochimaru couldn't help but chuckle lightly at the sight of the dying prodigy. Drawing the Uchiha's short black hair away from his face, he peered over to the corner, spying the two cowering children of the clan. "You two, where is the home of Uzumaki Naruto? Where is the Kyubii?"

Turning slowly as he turned to face them, Hanabi quivered in fear. The legendary outlaw, the most feared of the exiled ninja, Uchiha Sasuke stood before her and her small nephew. The pure feel and scent of his raw power ran through Hanabi's quivering body. "I don't know where Naruto is…," Hanabi barely managed to squeak out those few words.

"Naruto-oji is out, he left early this morning," Jubei spoke up quickly, as his head lowered further, pressing his face into the cold forehead of his mother. Wrapping his arms tightly around her head, his pale Hyuuga eyes closed slowly as his tears soaked into her dead flesh. "Oka-san told me, Naruto-oji wouldn't be home at all today… not till late,"

Hanabi's eyes widened lightly at her nephews words, pulling him tighter to her body, she nudged him in hope of silencing him. At this rate, Naruto would be their only home… Jubei had given away any hopes of catching Orochimaru off guard if Naruto did show up. Naruto wouldn't be returning to Konoha for at least an hour, at this rate, they would be dead by then.

Shattered glass and ceramics splintered as Orochimaru walked to the two slowly. A grin on the Uchiha's face as he chuckled quickly. His fists fell free into open palms. As he looked down at the two, it was almost as if he were to show compassion as he knelt before Jubei and Hanabi. His hand moved slowly, wiping blood tipped hair from the pale death mask of Hinata's face before he rested his hand on Jubei's head. "Boy, tell me, where does Naruto-oji live?"

"He lives next to the Academy… in an apartment,"

"Heh, thank you, young one… but if you had told me this earlier, maybe your dear mother and uncle Neji would still be alive," Chuckling lightly, Orochimaru finally had the information he had been searching for. The home location of his greatest rival, his greatest threat. Uzumaki Naruto was his for the taking… As he slowly left the two Hyuuga youths, his hand rose, snapping his fingers. In a flash, Kabuto stood behind him atop a table, his head lowered to take his master's orders.

"Yes, Orochimaru-sama?"

"Kill them, but please, make sure the small boy's death is quick and painless. He did help us after all,"

"And the girl?"

"Do as you wish,"

As Orochimaru stepped out of the dining hall, he grinned, closing his dark eyes slowly as he sighed deeply, filling his lungs with the cool night air of the Konoha forest. Slipping his hands into his pockets, he took a few shot steps from the hall. Stepping into the town square, he finally heard the blood chilling screams of Hanabi brake the silence of the dead town. There before him, the body of Inuzuka Kiba lay at his feet, the tall strong body of Akamaru lay beside his master's.

"My revenge on this place, is nearly complete," Stepping over Kiba's body wantonly, he heard the crinkle of paper beneath his feet. Leaving a bloody foot print and dirt over the paper banner, inviting one and all to celebrate the announcement of second child of Hyuuga Hinata and Aburame Shino. "All that remains is you, Uzumaki Naruto-kun,"

Sakura stood before the full length mirror hanging on the door of her walk in closet. Smiling lightly to herself as she went through her new supply of clothes. Placing a red and black fishnet shirt over her nightgown as she looked it over in the mirror. A sudden frown coming over her as she placed the fishnet shirt on the bed. Arching her back slightly, her ran her hands over the slight bulge in her once firm and taut belly. A diet was definitely needed… after all making the type of money the wife of a Jounin made, she had to stay fit for all the new clothes she could buy.

After examining her stomach for a long few minutes, she rose her hands and slipped them through her hair. Tossing it back over her shoulders, after so many years, those long pink locks were back to their fully lush glory. Playing with her bangs a bit, she smiled as she remembered the teasing of her childhood about her "giant forehead" as promised by so many, she finally grew into it. Sighing, Sakura took a half step back, flopping back down onto the bed as she yawned loudly. Tears of exhaustion filling her eyes… only eight or nine and already she was exhausted. As she fixed her hair once more and kicked the closet door shut with her foot, she heard the click of the front door. She hadn't locked it…

"Naruto-kun? Back already? Tsunade-sama said not to expect you back till much later…"


End file.
